ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Walker
Natalie Sakura Walker was the second Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, succeeding her uncle Kai Smith. She was the second most powerful Inferno vessel and Fire Elemental. Her grandson, Calvin, surpassed her quickly. She was captured by Ryder Destrevan and was taught martial arts by him. Later, when her brother, Jason, rescued her, she was taught all that he and other ninja learned in The International Ninja Academy. She fought alongside the Ninja Force for many years. She dated a childhood friend, Keith Garmadon, and lived on to marry him and have two children, Ethan and Josie Garmadon. She died preventing Landon from starting a war alongside her husband, brother and close friends. Early Life There’s not much to know, but here’s what we have. Natalie was born to Jay and Nya Walker on May 2, 2033. She was kidnapped by Ryder Destrevan, himself, a few months later. She was taken to the First Realm to help grow the new Dragon Hunter Army. She was taken to the Skullcrusher to be scanned for Elemental Power. It was found but instead of taking the chakra, Skullcrusher gave the fire more power. How? She sealed a centuries old Inferno demon inside of Natalie’s very being. Once the demon made contact with Natalie’s life force it was rejuvenated to bond with her. Natalie at age 6 started immensely painful, but effective training. She was brainwashed of any memories of her family and became a weapon of war. At some point during her crazy training she met Keith and fell in love with him. Breaking Free Natalie had been an elite dragon hunter for two years, when season two began. She was given orders to execute Jason in front of everybody in the Pit. The two engaged in a taijitzu battle and then tapped into elemental energy. Note: this was before Jason got Stormbringer sealed in him, so the Jason of now could destroy her. She defeated him, but before she went in for the kill, Jason broke her brainwashed memory and shared his memories using a Walker Industries memory beacon, that was originally used to strengthen short-term memory people’s memories. It worked and Natalie broke down in front of everybody in the Pit. The Dragon Hunters were outraged with her “defeat”, but Skullcrusher had already known the moment she laid eyes on Jason. She basically let Natalie be taken back by Jason. Then the two freed Sabrina and many other captives and fled the Dead‘s End. Natalie became a member of the Ninja Force and eventually aided them in the defeat of her former allies. She was the one that struck down Ryder Destrevan in the end. After the long battles in the First Realm had been won, and the realm was free, the Ninja Force returned home. There she met her family, which was a very emotional experience for them. Life as a Ninja Jason and Michael gave Natalie a new skill set at some point during the gap between Seasons 2 and 3. She struggled to cope with the fact that she had missed so much of her life. At that time, they taught her Spinjitzu and helped her harness Inferno’s chakra. She aided her team during the rampages of the Vermillion, Ghost Army, and their masters. During the events of Season 5-Season 7, Natalie would have random, though inconvenient spasms while fighting due to the seal placed on her during Season 2. Kai, who had an Inferno Demon inside him as well, removed the restriction seal and the two became one. Before that happened, Natalie struggled to use her powers on full throttle. During Season 7, Garmadon took advantage of her restrictions by taunting her which triggered a temporary corruption. Vincent saved her by using a shockwave arrow and earned Inferno and her respect. After the seal was removed, Natalie was more powerful than ever. But even her power couldn’t prevent her banishment alongside Jason, Vincent, and Matt in Season 8. When they woke up, they were in an alternate reality. They went out to explore the alternate Ninjago, but found that it was a post-apocalyptic wasteland. They were discovered by Elementals and she was captured. While in captivity, she met her corrupted self and Lucas, her lover’s kid brother. They were rescued by Keith and the Defenders, and the two lovers were reunited. She helped free Keith’s world from the Sand Baron’s bondage. They bid their farewells in the end and the four ninja returned home. They arrived in the nick of time, too. The four friends took down most of the Sons of Garmadon and gave Garmadon a taste of his own medicine, by banishing him to the Departed Realm. Natalie, Jason, Matthew, and Vincent were then reunited with their friends and some new ones, too. In Season 10: Temporal Wars, she was shocked to hear of Michael’s accident. She considered taking charge of second-in-command. Jason let her take the spot and the team’s formation improved significantly. This is what brought down Kronos, and their own wills impeding their judgement. Michael arrived a little late, and failed to land a blow on Kronos, because of his overconfidence. In Season 11, Natalie and Alessia worked on a new battle formation to take Thrawn’s Blizzard Samurai down easily. In Season 12, Natalie played a minor role due to the season mostly focusing on Michael. She played a bigger role in the final season of Beyond: The Original Series, due to it only focusing on her, Jason, Matthew, and Vincent. The four went on a long, enduring journey to save Ninjago from annihilation. She got to assure her parents, in the past, that her younger self would be fine. She unlocked an honored sage form and used it against the Shakowmaster and other foes during the journey. The four put up one final fight to distract the Shakowmaster, while the new reality was created. They were victorious and succeeded their ancestors. They died and were resurrected in a brand new timeline, alongside their friends and family. Road to Oni Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Fire Category:Fire Category:Fan Elemental Master Category:Walker Family Category:Beyond Series Category:Heroes